A puro dolor
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Jasper cometió un error del cual está completamente arrepentido, habla con Alice pero las cosas no serán igual que antes ¿o sí? ¿Habrán cambiado sus sentimientos? Songfick JazzxAllie
1. Chapter 1

**Les recomiendo oírla con la canción**

* * *

**A Puro dolor**

Caminé por mi desordenada habitación una y otra vez. No soportaba esta… ansiedad. Tomé el celular y marqué el único número que tenía prohibido marcar en la vida.

El teléfono sonó y una hermosa voz contestó desde el otro lado de la línea…

-¿Diga?

-Alice- dije- hola ¿cómo estás?

-¿Jasper? ¿Por qué me llamas? Pensé que habíamos dejado las cosas en claro la vez pasada…

-Sí… perdón, yo solo quería oírte…- ella suspiró- quería saber como estabas…

_[...]_

-Cariño, ¿quién es?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Es Bella, James, estamos quedando para ir de compras…-le mintió Alice a su… a su novio.

-¡Ah, vale!

-Jasper, habíamos quedado en algo- me recordó Alice- yo ya he hecho mi vida, no puedes esperar que lo deje todo y vaya corriendo contigo otra vez…

-Sí, lo sé Alice… lo sé. Quería decirte algo…

-Dime

-No. No puede ser por teléfono.- le dije

-No esperas que nos encontremos ¿o sí?

-Por favor, por favor, es lo único que te pido- sin verla, supe que había fruncido el seño.

-Está bien, Jasper- ya no me llamaba "Jazz", como hace unos meses acostumbraba hacerlo- Hoy, en el parque de mi casa, supongo que sabes donde vivo, al conocer mi teléfono.

-Sí- respondí

-A las cinco de la tarde…

_[...]_

Colgué el celular mucho después que ella lo hizo. Por fin podría hablar con ella, decírselo todo. Observé mi reloj y vi que aún tenía un par de horas. Estaba muy tenso así que decidí meterme a la ducha.

El agua caliente era la segunda cosa que más me relajaba, la primera estaba fuera de mi alcance… era, sin duda, ella. Salí cuando todos mis músculos se hubieron relajado.

No supe si vestir casual o algo más formal… Opté por lo casual, para estar más cómodo.

Unos jeans desteñidos y un polo verde, vi mi reloj… me quedaba una hora. Tal vez debería pensar en lo que le diría.

_[...]_

-Hola- le dije acercándome a la banca donde ella estaba sentada, me incliné para darle un beso pero ella hizo para atrás su cabeza, eso me provocó mucho dolor pero no lo demostré, tenía que mostrarme fuerte… aunque solo fuera en la fachada.

-Hola, Jasper. Di lo que querías decirme.

-¿Vamos a comer algo antes?- pregunté.

-No he venido para comer.

-Vamos, Alice, no seas así- le pedí

-Está bien- se paró y empezó a andar.

Pude observar su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo, aunque eso solo era un complemento de todo lo que me había hecho enamorarme de ella. Lo principal había sido su vivacidad, su energía, su hiperactividad… con solo verla me hacía compartir su felicidad. Pero cuando se fue… se lo llevó todo: mis sueños, mis ilusiones… lo había perdido todo, la había perdido a ella.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant a dos calles del parque. Nos sentamos y pedimos muestra comida yo ordené lasaña y Alice tallarines a la boloñesa.

-Habla- dijo secamente…

_[...]_

-Alice yo quiero decirte que… que lo lamento. Lamento haberme ido diciéndote todas esas cosas. Es que… estaba muy molesto que no entendieras mi posición.

-Te entendía Jasper, te entendía. Pero… era muy difícil. ¿Cómo podría soportar que fueras a ver a María, a tu ex, diciéndome que quizá te tendrías que casar con ella?

-Me dijo que estaba embarazada- le recordé.

-Y yo te dije que no era verdad

-No iba a correr el riesgo, Alice.

-Aún si hubiera sido verdad, hay muchos padres que cuidan a sus hijos estando separados, Jasper- me reclamó.

-Tú sabes que yo no haría eso, no es como me criaron.

-¡Lo que sea! Mejor me voy…- hizo un ademán de levantarse pero la tomé del brazo, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo y supe que ella también lo había sentido cuando hizo todo lo posible por soltarse.

-¡No! No, Alice, déjame terminar, por favor.- ella se sentó.

_[...]_

-Yo supe lo de María unos meses después, así que regresé pero… tú te habías ido sin dejar rastro alguno. Contraté un detective y hace unos días me dijo que estabas aquí, en Philadelphia, así que vine.- traté de ocultar el dolor reflejaban mis palabras- Vine aún sabiendo que tenía una pareja, es tu novio ¿cierto?

-Si- dijo mirando en la otra mesa a una pareja de enamorados- su nombre es James, es un buen hombre, me quiere mucho y yo también… -rió amargamente- Hice mi vida, Jasper, como debiste hacer tú…

-Mi vida está a tu lado, Alice. Yo te amo y tú también me amas.

-Yo tengo a Jame…-la interrumpí

-Lo que sientes por James, tú misma lo has dicho, es cariño. Lo quieres, pero nunca llegarás a amarlo, Allie- le dije usando el apodo que solía decirle.

_[...]_

-¡¿Y TU QUÉ SABES SOBRE LO QUE SIENTO?- explotó- Tu ya no me conoces, Jasper Withlock, no me conoces.

-Alice, yo te amo, te amo. Sí, se que cometí un error, pero estoy muy arrepentido por la barbaridad que hice. Lo siento mucho, Allie, lo siento…

-Si piensas que te voy a perdonar con un simple lo siento, estás muy, pero muy equivocado, Jasper.

_[...]_

Vi como se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, lágrimas que trató de ocultar. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del local antes de que pudiera decir algo. La había lastimado, le había hecho mucho daño.

Tal vez tenía razón, yo ya no la conocía, por lo que quizá su felicidad estuviera al lado de ése hombre… El hombre al que más aborrecía por el simple hecho de saber que ÉL si podía hacer una vida con ella sin lastimarla, ÉL no la había abandonado, ÉL la podía hacer feliz… Lo mejor sería alejarme y dejarle el paso libre, aunque la simple idea me causara dolor podría soportarlo sabiendo que ella sería feliz.

_[...]_

Había enviado un ramo de rosas blancas a Alice diciéndole que la amaba, por eso me iba, así podría continuar con su vida, como lo venía haciendo, y que no la lastimaría otra vez.

Los boletos del avión estaban en el bolsillo de mi saco y las maletas estaban listas en la puerta de la casa. Tenía todo listo para partir… pero sabía que al salir a la calle, iría al aeropuerto para alejarme definitivamente de ella. Fruncí el seño, si era lo mejor para ella, lo haría, haría cualquier cosa… Me pasé una mano por mi cabello _"Muestra valor, Jasper. Lo mejor para ella, siempre lo que la haga feliz"_. Tomé una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta, baje las tres escaleras que había y me dispuse a tomar un taxi…

-¡Jazz! ¡Jazz!...- oí… "no, seguro es una ilusión"- Jazz…- giré hacia donde venía el sonido y me encontré con la imagen de una jadeante Alice.

-Alice ¿qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde vivía?

-No… no lo… sabía- dijo entrecortadamente, calló por un momento hasta recuperarse- Jasper, por favor, no te vayas. Si en verdad me amas, no te vayas.

_[...]_

-Pero, Alice, no te entiendo…- dije

-Jasper, yo te amo, te amo y no soportaría perderte otra vez, no otra vez, Jazz…

-Alice, yo te lastimé mucho…- me interrumpió.

-Me lastimarás mucho más si te vas ahora, Jasper- sus ojos brillaban, reteniendo las lágrimas, se abrazó a mí- Por favor, quédate, quédate conmigo si de veras me amas…

-Si te amo, te amo más que a nada, pequeña.-ella sonrió- Por eso me iba porque te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir y que seas feliz junto a otro hombre…

-Tenías razón, Jasper, a James solo lo quiero. Yo estuve con él con la esperanza de olvidarte y él lo sabía… pero no lo logré.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… ¿no me invitas a pasar?

_[...]_

Ingresamos a la casa que había alquilado y nos sentamos en un mueble, ella continuo abrazada a mí y pude sentir que el vacío que sentí desde que me alejé de ella se fue disolviendo hasta que solo fue un mal recuerdo.

Besé su cabello e inhalé su inigualable aroma a lavanda y jazmines, ella rió.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- me dijo.

-Lo siento, señorita- le dije riendo en su cuello.

Alice se acercó un poco más a mí y me capturó entre sus dulces, blandos y delicados labios, ésos que había estado añorando por demasiado tiempo…

_[...]_

_Sin Bandera_

* * *

Amo esta canción :) Hoy la oí en la mañana y todo el día tuve la historia en la cabeza...

Espero que les guste

¿Review? ^_^


	2. Disclaimer

En el one-shot no puse el disclaimer, cosa que es muy importante pero no estoy acostumbrada a usar.

Desde ahora me reivindicaré y seré buena niña (jaja… que buena broma). Trataré de recordar… no, lo recordaré en cada fick que cuelgue.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de SM. Sólo los tomo prestado para mis… locuras.

La canción "A puro dolor", tampoco es de mi propiedad. Es tocada por "Sin Bandera"(balada) y por "Son by four"(salsa). A las que la han oído: "¿Les gusta? A mí me encanta, es hermosa" y a las que no: "Se las recomiendo, les encantará".

**Nota:** Gracias HikaryEchizen por recordármelo!

* * *

Pronto subiré otro songfick "Jasper&Alice" de la canción "This I promise you" de Nsync.


End file.
